No Way Out
by rockin.roller
Summary: Steve and his friend Jay are trapped in a mineshaft filled with monsters. Can they make it out alive? Or die trying? Rated T for violence and minor swearing.
1. Chapter 1

**No** **Way Out**

**Chapter 1: The Miners**

Day 1

It was my first day here working in the mineshaft. Ever since my parents died, I had no relatives so I had to steal to survive. But now, I want to change all of that. I want to leave my old life behind me and start a new, so I moved into this small mining town of Minertown. Rumor has it that the mine has an unlimited supply of gold but it's buried deep within the rocks. Many miners have died because of the insane heat emitted from the lava pools nearby. Some of them were blown to bits by the legendary creepers that protected the valuable gold.

'Steve! Steve! Is he here?' I heard the boss call. 'Here!' I said, raising my hand. 'Good. Everybody, Steve is the new addition to our colony. Don't treat him too harsh now.' The boss, who insists he be called just Jim, announced. Everybody gave approving nods which lifted my spirits a bit. 'Now, off to work! We got some gold to find!' Jim said and everybody took out their picks and started walking to their stationed mining areas.

'Steve eh? I'm Jay. Welcome to The Shaft.' The miner next to me said and he offered his hand. 'Nice to meet you, Jay.' I replied and shook his hand. He said he would teach me how to spot ores and mine them correctly once we get to our station. We talked along the way to our station and found that we had a LOT in common. He believes that Notch is the one and only True Creator of Minecraftia. He also lost his parents when he was young but he learned to cope with it after awhile. His favourite food is anything that has meat on it. He likes to climb buildings or parkour for fun. I learned to parkour because I had to in order to escape capture. Finally, we reached our station area and we started mining. At first it was difficult, but with practice and tutoring from Jay, I got the hang of it. Soon it was lunch time a minecart that had a chest filled with food stopped at our station. I took 2 pieces of bread and an apple. 'No meat today. Damn it.' Jay cursed under his breath.

Just as we started eating, an alarm rang. All the miners in our station started to run back to the entrance. Jay dragged me along as well.

'Attention miners! A horde of skeletons and zombies are coming out from Station 4! Please exit the mine immediately. I repeat!-' An arrow landed on Jim's neck before he could repeat the order. He fell to ground and a pool of blood formed around his still body. Panic arose as arrows started flying here and there, killing and injuring unlucky miners. Blood curdling screams and cries for help filled the mine as the miners were being ripped apart by the zombies! It was a truly horrifying sight. Jay told me to follow him and keep my head down.

We went deeper into the mine. We must've been walking for hours but Jay kept telling me that we were almost there. He didn't even tell me where we were going. Just when I was about to collapse from sheer exhaustion, Jay finally said, 'Thank Notch! We made it!'. We were at some strange cave settlement. I asked Jay we were but he just said 'Just wait and see.'

Jay opened one of the doors and inside of it was a room filled chests that had food. Lots and lots of food. We could live here for months, if not years with this amount of food. Sadly, there was only 2 types of food, bread and meat. But food was still food and we had to figure out a way to ration it, so we don't run out too soon. 'I knew something like this was gonna happen. So I prepared for this day ever since I came here, 2 years ago.' Jay smiled 'Steve, follow me, we gotta barricade the entrance.' He said as he gave me several stacks of wood.

We managed to finish barricading the entrance and place traps around the entrance. It was backbreaking work but at least it was for our own safety. Wouldn't want any zombies eating my skin any time soon. Jay built a fire using some of the logs and we warmed ourselves before going to sleep. We talked for a little while and finally decided to get some sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Mobs**

We waited in the darkness as the humans were unaware of our presence. We had the urge to start slaughtering them now but the Master forbids it. He tells us to wait for his command. We, loyal to the Master, obey. We are his soldiers, we will fight to death. We will kill any who stand in our way, except zombies. They are allies with the Master, even if they are slow and block our way sometimes. Anyone who allies with the Master, are allies with us.

I have been recently promoted to General of the Skeleton Archers. The Master says, he is impressed with my skills in battle. I have survived many battles against the cursed humans. I have kept many of their heads in my chests. Many skeletons bow down before me. I am, Tuun, Archer of the 9th Legion.

The time to attack is near, the Master says attack when the humans have finished their meal. It will be their last. The Master is so evil, I laugh maniacally at his evil plans. The last human has finished his meal.

I aimed my bow, took out my arrow, pulled back as far as the bowstring permits and let go of the arrow. It hit the human in his chest, where his heart was. He fell to ground and panic formed amongst the humans. I order the skeletons to fire at will and aim true. Lots of humans fell, but not all were dead. The zombies started to shuffle towards the humans that were still alive but couldn't move fast enough.

'Attention miners! A horde of skeletons and zombies are coming out from Station 4! Please exit the mine immediately! I repeat-' Before he could repeat his words, I shot him in the neck. I ordered the skeletons to fire their arrows rapidly and blindly to do most damage in the current situation. Screams of pain and death filled the air. It's beautiful sounds filled my hollow skull. I smiled ghoulishly and started firing my arrows like a berserk skeleton. Many perished by my arrows. I see two humans attempting to escape but I was confused. Why would they go deeper in the cave? Did they secretly make a path out of the caves? I must make sure they never leave. I will make sure their souls go to the Nether! I laughed maniacally again. No humans shall escape Tuun! NONE!

I sent one my skeletons to follow them but no harm shall come to them. I will fight and harm them myself. I am an honorable warrior. I always will be. My quest now is to make a pact with the legendary Creepers. I will make the Master proud of the skeletons more than any other mob in Minecraftia.

The humans in our mine are now dead or turned, except the two escapees. Another satisfying battle. The Master will be pleased to hear about this.

In the Nether

'Master, we had another glorious victory to your name.' I said as Master sat on his lava throne.

On the throne made of lava, Herobrine sat on it as he listened to his soldier's report.

'Good. I feel myself growing stronger nowadays. Did anyone escape the wrath of your soldiers?' he asked with a look curiosity.

'Two of them fled the massacre and went deep into the cave, Master.' I said and the Master's face filled with anger. Fear started to fill me.

'THEY WHAT? I THOUGHT YOU SAID IT WAS A VICTORIOUS BATTLE? YOU DAMN IDIOTS COULDN'T EVEN KILL 2 PETTY HUMANS? YOU IDIOTS SHOULD GO JUMP IN LAVA OR SOMETHING!' Herobrine yelled and all the servants in his kingdom stopped where they were. One skeleton was preparing to jump in the boiling lava pools. 'TELL YOUR MORONIC SOLDIER, I DIDN'T SERIOUSLY MEAN IT!' Herobrine yelled at Tuun's face.

I called that soldier and pointed at him to go back into his line.

'This is your final chance Tuun. Fail me and I shall drag you to the deepest lava pool here. Are we understood?' Tuun nodded and ordered his soldiers to go back in the portal to the Overworld. Tuun looked down in disappointment as he walked through the portal.

A/N: Could anyone give me a name for the Creeper Lord? All I could think about is, 'Lord Boomsie'. Any epic names will be appreciated. Thanks for reading my story by the way. You guys are awesome!


End file.
